An Unexpected Visitor
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: YAY! I finnaly updated! :DWhat would have happened if one night, Anna had desided to go looking for Dracula alone....As requested, another chapter is up! :DRating has gone up. Nothing too intense. Chapter Eight is finnaly up! :D
1. Anna's encounter

Anna's breath caught her chest; she had not felt like this in a long time. She walked slowly down the hall of the dark castle, her hand on her sword at all times. She had been searching for Dracula; craving revenge for her brother who had died a week ago. Suddenly, a snowstorm had blown in and she was forced to take shelter in an abandoned castle. As she entered, her razor-sharp senses told her that she was not alone here. Wondering whom in their right mind would want to live in this broken down shack of a castle; she began to look around. Her eyes continued to dart from one place to another, trying to find a source of another human being.

"H...Hello?" She called, trying to keep her voice still.

No one answered, her heartbeat as fast as it could. Keeping control of herself, she slowly walked down a staircase into the lower, colder area of the castle. The only light came from a few small torches around the walls of the castle. Suddenly, she heard a voice, HIS deep, mysterious voice.

"Velcome Anna." He hissed in her ear.

Anna gasped and spun around to see Count Dracula, upside down, looking directly at her, a crafty smile on his face.

Anna pulled away as Dracula dropped gracefully from the ceiling and landed on the floor.

"Ah, Anna, we have not seen each other for some time." Dracula said, slowly approaching her.

"I wouldn't call that a bad thing!" Anna said drawing her sword.

Dracula clicked his tongue and smiled, "Put your sword down, princess, I would not have to want to hurt you."

"What assurance do I have that you won't try to kill me?" Anna said, razing her sword, ready to strike.

Dracula smiled and snatched her wrist rather quickly, pulling it down. Anna gritted her teeth in pain, Dracula just smiled.

"You need not fear me, Anna," He whispered, running his fingers gently over her cheek, his long fingernails grazed her skin. He slowly wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her into a slow dance.

"You know, Anna, I have always admired those who can dance, especially those with beauty as great as yours. No member of your family has ever been so…. enchanting.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, trying to pull away.

"This," Dracula said. He stopped dancing and one of his fingers scratched her wrist. Anna hissed in pain slightly as a drop of blood fell to the castle floor, "And... this." He came even closer and placed his lips on hers. Anna desperately tried to pull away, but at the same time, the kiss was unlike any she had ever had. It was so soft and sensual; no one had ever kissed her like that. He pried her moth open a little and his tongue slithered in. Anna wished she could have bitten down… but she accepted it as though it were a gift. Dracula finally pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.

"We will meet again, Princess and one day, you will be mine."

Anna slowly fell into a deep sleep, falling into Dracula's arms. When she opened her eyes the next morning, she found herself back in her own castle. The feeling of Dracula's lips was still fresh on hers.


	2. Dracula's Desire

For days, Dracula could taste the blood of the princess in his mouth. He stared out of the window in his castle and gazed upon the full moon. Even the moon's beauty was not that to match Anna's. He felt a burring sensation within, yearning to be next to her, begging for her mouth. He desired her. He desired her more than any other bride he ever had. He felt alone, empty without her. Besides, he had been alone now for some time. He cursed angrily at the hunters who had claimed his brides' heads as trophies. No matter, they had met their end in the same way. He grinned as he looked at their heads, their eyes glittering from the walls.

He closed his eyes and pictured the look on Anna's face when he had kissed her. Terrified, yes…. but accepting. No! More than accepting… He smiled evilly, deep within, though she denied it, he knew she felt something for him. Something strong.

"Hide your emotions, little princess." He whispered, "You will not be able to run from me forever."

His smiled deepened as he called out, "Igor!"

The tiny deformed man came scurrying into the room, "Yes, Master?"

"Let us extend a special invitation to Princess Anna to come to palace, shall we?"

Igor smiled, "Yes, Master. I'm sure she will be more than… willing to come. I shall…"

Dracula held up his hand. "You need do nothing but summon the Dwergi… and prepare the state room. I shall extend the invite…. myself."

He grabbed his cloak and carefully made sure his hair was in place. Tonight, he would come to Anna... making sure she would be his.

Anna hated feeling this way. She felt as though the whole world had left her on her own. She felt so empty without her brother there beside her. Dracula had taken everything from her! She had no one now….

Being tonight was the full moon; the servants had taken to hiding. She was free to walk about without being disturbed. She wore a snow white silk night gown and a thin shall, not enough to keep warm, but it made her as though she were free. An angel… with her family again.

She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Pity such a beautiful young woman's heart is filled with such sadness." Anna's blood ran cold as a finger brushed away the tear and a mouth touched her earlobe,

"Perhaps, I shall be the one to take that sadness away."


	3. Venomous words

Anna felt her heart jump out of her chest as she spun around to face the creature that had just spoken to her. Her eyes filled with terror and anger as he moved closer to her. She slapped his hand away and stared at him angrily.

"Get your hands off me, you monster!" She snapped. Dracula laughed and twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers and smiled, much to her disgust.

"You're manners have not changed much since we last met." He moved away from her and looked about her room. His eyes darted to a painting of her brother which hung on the opposite wall. He smiled and traced Velkin's chin with his finger.

"He was a good little wolf, you know."

Anna felt the furry come out as she pulled a sword off the wall and held it in a fighting stance. "What do you want!" She snapped.

Dracula grinned at seeing her true feelings emerge. He walked back over to her bed and ran his fingers along the home-made quilt. Anna shivered; her mother had made her that quilt when she was no older than ten. Dracula gave a sly smile and clicked his tongue.

"Such poor living conditions." He said aloud, "A princess should be drowning in only the finest materials." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a long strand of bright red silk. He rubbed it gently between his fingers. "Don't you agree?"

Anna shorted, "I am not your typical princess, Count. You should know that by now."

"Ah yes." The Count said and was suddenly gone! Anna gasped, keeping her guard, until she felt the silk wrap around her side and pull her close to the Count. "There is so much more to you than a fighter."

Anna struggled in his grasp, but he held her tightly. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You have such a marvelous figure, Anna." He whispered as his hand touched her abdomen. "Such beauty can not even compete with my late brides. Such beautiful breasts…" He laid one hand gently upon her chest. Anna gave a light moan and he grinned.

"Do you like that Anna?" He asked and kissed her cheek. "You seem to enjoy this….shall I stop?"

Anna was about to say no… but her mind rebelled. She would never submit to Dracula, to this…. Demon! Never! She yanked away and grabbed her weapon.

"Your words are nothing but Venom!" She spat at him. Dracula grinned. This would take longer than he would have expected…

Perfect.


	4. Spells Of The Past

Anna tried hard not to make any sudden movements. Something was not right with this. It was obvious the Count had not come here for the sole purpose of terrorizing her dreams. She watched as the Count circled her, the red ribbon falling softly to the floor.

"Why have you come here?" She asked, trying to hold back her fear. Dracula grinned.

"I came to see you, fair princess Anna. And to extend an invitation." His words were sickeningly sweet.

"An invitation to what, may I ask?" Anna asked with all the spite one could muster.

The Count grinned, "To come and live with me at my palace."

As much as she tried to, Anna could not hold back her next reaction.

She laughed.

She thought she was going to die from laughter. The Count had gone mad! He had surely gone out of his mind!

"Have you lost all sense of common sanity?" She asked him. She was started to find his eyes had not changed and the smile had not left his lips. She stopped laughing.

Oh God.

He was serious.

She shook her head; all sense of comic feeling had left her. "No." She whispered, "Never."

Dracula smiled, "Come, come now, Anna. What have you to lose? Surely you do not want to live here all alone in this huge castle, now do you?"

"It is far better than anything you could ever offer!" Anna snapped back.

The Count smiled, exactly the response he had wanted. He waved his hand and instantly the room around the changed. Anna looked around in shock. She was in a magnificent ballroom! Gold shimmered from every corner and beautiful materials covered the walls. When she looked down, she herself was in the same red ball gown Dracula had made her wear before. Before she could move, Dracula spun her around and into his arms. A haunting music began to play as he waltzed with her about the room. Anna looked at him in shock,

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Dracula's eyes bore into hers.

"How long has it been Anna? Since the day we met at your sixteenth birthday?"

Anna's eyes fell still. How long had it been? Five… no, seven years? She wasn't sure. But she did remember that day. On her sixteenth birthday…

_Anna's eyes looked about the grand ballroom. She was a woman now. Now she would join in the quest to destroy the monster that had harmed her family for ages! Now, she was ready. _

"_Would you care do dance, sweet princess?" _

_Anna looked up. Possibly, at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He wore a black and gold cape over royal military attire. His long black hair was pulled back with a gold clip and his fine hand enclosed over hers. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She smiled gently._

"_Yes, good sir."_

_He took her out to the center of the ballroom and began to dance slowly with her. At that moment, Anna felt like the most beautiful girl in the room._

"_You are."_

_Anna looked up at the man she was dancing with. He smiled down at her._

"_You are the most beautiful girl in the room."_

_She looked at him in shock, how had he known that she was-_

_He pressed a finger to her lips and smiled,_

"_Magic, my dear. Your mind is an open book to me…which reminds me. I have yet to give you your birthday gift." She had noticed his hand creeping to her neck._

"_You don't have to do that, sir." She started to say._

"_I insist, fair Anna." He brushed her hair away from her throat. "Tonight, I will give you a gift that few ever receive. You will be a princess no longer… but a great queen."_

_He caressed her soft, supple throat and leaned down, _

"_The Queen of the Undead."_

_Anna made no move to stop him as his lips caressed her throat._

_Velkin did._

"_MONSTER!" He cried and drove a sliver knife into the man's heart, pulling his sister away and thus breaking the spell, "Leave this place, unholy monster!"_

_The man grinned with malice and yanked out the knife. The wound healed before everyone eyes. He bowed to Velkin and stepped towards him. A look of power was in his eyes._

"_You will not protect her forever, my good prince. Head my words, one day, she will be mine!"_

_Anna looked in shock and guests screamed as the handsome man before her transformed into a horrible demon and flew off into the night sky. Her brother wrapped his arms around her to protect her._

"Ever since that day, I have wanted you. Fallen for you." Dracula twirled her in his arms until his mouth caressed her neck. "You longed for the spell I put upon you that night. You long for me." He gave her an evil smile. "It is your destiny to be with me fair princess…. and I intend to fulfill your destiny."


	5. Look Into My Eyes

Anna looked deeply into the Count's eyes. She remembered that night as thought it were yesterday. How she had danced so lightly and his touch moved her to come closer… NO! None of that! She could never fall for such a trap! She spat at him and yanked away, "I do not know what horrible spell you placed upon my mind that night, but I have never longed for it!"

She knew she could never trust Dracula. He was a monster and he would always be a monster. A monster with no heart!

The Count clicked his tongue, "So rude, little Anna? Why do you deny what your heart yearns for?"

"I do not yearn for you!" Anna cried, "and I shall never live with you!" She reached for another weapon, but when she turned back, he was gone. She held her sword in her hand, ready to strike if he came at her. That was impossible, where could he have gone?

"Looking for me?" A Voice said behind her as she spun around. A hand gripped her chin and held it still as the other hand wrenched the sword from her gasp. Anna felt her heart beat rise as Dracula face formed into a deadly smile.

"Look into my eyes, little princess." He whispered, his eyes began to glow a deep red. Anna tried to look away or close her eyes, but she could not, she was so drawn in by those eyes. If those eyes were to ever stop glowing… horrible things would happen. She had to keep watching.

"Trust in me…" He whispered, his hand now reaching for the lace of her nightgown and untying it just a little. "Shut your eyes."

Anna obeyed and closed her eyes to the world, her body now limp. Only being held aloft by Dracula's strings. He chuckled slightly and ran one hand up her body. Oh, how beautiful she was. Not even his first Bride had been so perfect.

"Sleep, little princess." He said and pushed her hair from her neck, "Sleep and dream your sweet dreams." He leaned forward and smelled her skin. It drove him crazy. How he longed to bite her now and make her his! But then again…he smirked, where was the fun in that?

He lifted Anna into his arms and covered her with his cloak, before transforming into his monstrous form and flying back to his castle. He landed outside of a stained glass window and returned to his true human form. He gently walked to the room the Dwergi prepared, which just 'happened' to be next to his own room. Two Dwergi saw him coming and bowed low. He spoke to them in their native tongue, telling them that when Anna awoke, she was not allowed to leave her room. She was, after all, their new… permanent guest.

The Dwergi snickered and bowed before opening the doors to the elegant Victorian room. This was the proper room for a Princess… no… for a Queen. He took her over to the bed and pulled back the covers before placing her under the silk sheets. She murmured in her sleep, but did not awaken. Dracula grinned and leant down beside her.

"You will eventually come to accept this as your new home, my love… and I your master." He pressed his lips to hers and then pulled the draperies around the bed shut. Before he felt the room and closed the door. He smiled; for he knew one day Anna would come to him. And they would be together forever.


	6. Your Heart Will Belong To Me

**A/N**: This chapped is dedicated to the lovely **Princess Airiana.**  Hope that Dracula finds you soon and that you two are together forever:D

**A/N:** Once again, I own nothing. Anna and Dracula belong to Stephen Summers/ Universal Studios.

"**Your Heart Will Belong To Me"**

Anna's eyes opened to find a room that was familiar to her and bed that felt as though she was lying on the purest silk. Anna had never lived in a room as lovely as this. Anna had never wanted to be treated like a typical princess for that matter. She moaned and tried to get out of bed. She felt groggy and lightheaded. She spat as she remembered it was Dracula's spell from the night before…

Her eyes widened. The night before? Not wasting a moment, she rushed to the window and covered her mouth to the scream from escaping. The moon shown brightly over the mountains and the sky shimmered with the brightest of stars. The Count had taken her to Castle Dracula!

"No…" Anna whispered, "This is a dream… a bad dream…" She looked down and saw she was still in her night gown from before. She fell to her knees in realization. This was not a dream… this was real. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to weep. How could she let this happen? How could she let him take her? She felt weak, tired and saddened by all of this. Loosing her brother, her family… and now, she figured; her freedom. Her tears hit the stone floor and reflected her saddened face back up at her. She stared at it and for a moment… she could see… no, that was… Her family?

For a moment, they stared back at her, giving her a warm smile as if to tell her everything would be alright. But… as quickly as they had appeared, they vanished. Anna closed her eyes and let her final tears slip down her cheeks. She looked up to the sky and thanked God for what had just happened. Though she was unsure of how everything would be all right, she knew she was not alone in this.

Dracula sat on the edge of his coffin, remembering the how beautiful Anna had looked the night before. He chuckled at how she had tried to resist his power, but had finally fallen into his grasp in the end as they all had.

He closed his eyes and remembered his late brides. All of them had been lovely, but not one had been as beautiful as Anna. He inhaled deeply as thought trying to recapture her amazing sent. He was tried of being alone, tried of suffering, tried of not feelings. How, how he wished he could end this curse…

But he knew he could not… and he would not. For he had grown to love it!

He had grown to love the fear he caused and his power over this land. The knowledge he had gained from it and seeing the changes of time now made him stronger than he could ever imagine.

But it was not worth it unless he had someone beside him.

And that someone was Anna.

He grinned as he could feel his spell wearing off. Anna would be getting up now and it would be a lovely time to say good evening.

Anna got to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped of her nightgown. She left in on the floor and picked up a fluffy white towel off the rack. She found a small hair tie and put it on her wrist before opened another door and it led to a large room with a beautiful white marble bathtub. The taps were carved into swans and there were lit candles as far as the eye could see. She sighed; obviously the Count had been waiting for her for quite some time. She dropped her towel on the floor and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She then went over to the taps and turned on the warm water, adding a tiny bit of cold water so it would not be too hot. As the tub filled with water, Anna sat at the edge of the tub and looked around. Everything was so beautiful… but so dark and empty.

"Like the master of this place." Anna said in sarcastic tone. She found a small container of bath oil and added a little bit. Soon, the water began to hide beneath a mountain of colorful bubbles. The bath itself smelled or roses and of the most stunning forests. She slipped into the water and sighed in happiness as the water ran over her body. It felt so good to have a wash. She picked up the soap and washcloth and began to wash off her body. She sighed as she looked at her body. She wished that she didn't look the way she did.

"Then Dracula wouldn't be so intent on trying to bite me." Anna thought.

She finished on her arms and picked up the shampoo bottle. It smelled like fruit and spices. She shrugged and poured some of it into her hair and washed the dirt from her hair. When she was finished, she let the water run over her, washing away the suds and some of the bubbles. Then, she picked up the wash cloth again, reaching to scrub her back, but a soft hand caught hers and Anna spun around. A young servant girl smiled back at her. She was obviously a slave of Dracula, but chances were, she was not treated with the same respect as Anna was. The girl bowed her head to the Gypsy princess and motioned for her to turn around so she could scrub her back.

"You really don't have to do that." Anna said, but the girl just smiled back at her. Either she did not understand Anna or Dracula had told her not to speak to Anna. Anna sighed and smiled back at the girl and turned around so that she could scrub her back. The girl picked up the wash cloth and gently began to rub in delicate circles. Anna sighed in happiness. No one had done this to her since she was a little girl back at the palace. She closed her eyes and leaned against the side of the tub.

Just then, the girl placed down the cloth and stopped rubbing for a moment. Anna was about to ask why she stopped, but just as quickly, she felt the hands on her back again, rubbing in gentle circles. The hands rubbed her back as though she were a doll made of glass, caressing her in ways she had never felt. She felt the hands slide down lower on her back and turned to speak to the girl, telling her that she was not accustomed to such a touch when she felt lips on her ear lobe and a familiar voice in her ear.

"You seem to enjoy my touch, my sweet Princess. Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Anna gasped and spun around to see Dracula kneeling in front of her. She screamed and backed up in the tub, trying to cover herself and under the bubbles.

"You perverted Bastard!" Anna spat, "How dare you? Have you common decency?"

The Count tried his best to hold back his laughter and smiled, "Oh yes, I can assure you, I do. I just don't use it very often. But you needed worry your pretty head about your privacy. I didn't see… much."

"Why you-"Anna swam forward to grab his legs, but as quickly as she was, he grabbed her chin and with a flick of his hand, Anna's body was raised from the water. The bubbles and water dripped off her smooth skin and she found herself naked before the Count. She closed her eyes in fear, but opened them as she heard a chuckle.

"Do not worry Anna. Though I will touch you, I will not touch you in such a personal way… at least, not for now…" He said, looking at her breasts and stomach. He placed his hand on her stomach and stroked gently. Anna released a gentle moan unganst her will and the Count gave a soft chuckle.

"So you do enjoy my touch, princess." He whispered and kissed the very corner of her mouth.

He picked up the towel Anna had dropped on the floor and wrapped it around her body, covering her chest and stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair and smelled it's new sent. He looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Time enough, your heart will belong to me, little princess." He kissed her lips with a gentle passion and left her alone in the room to change. Anna stood there in shock, knowing that the Count had just kissed and touched her… and that she had enjoyed it so.


	7. Howl For Me

Anna left the bath feeling as though Dracula was up to something. The way he spoke back in the bath... it had a strange feel to it. She shivered as she remembered his eyes gazing longingly at her body. She sighed and walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. She took out a light blue top, dark paints and her same leather corset. She tied up her hair in and bun and left her room, making sure no one was following her.

"How am I gonna get out of this place?" She whispered to herself.

She walked down the darkened halls, her eyes never once adjusting to the light. In fact, there was no light. Dracula was so careful about the sunlight that there wasn't even a crack in any of the walls. It was either fire light, moonlight or no light anywhere in the palace.

So cold and dark. Was this really what Dracula felt like all the time? She shuttered and hope that she would never, ever feel this way again once she escaped from here. Still she gathered her courage and walked down the halls. Still, something in her mind kept reminding her that if Dracula ever bit her, this is what it would be like.

Suddenly, she heard what sound liked the pained cry of a wolf. It was crying out for help from someone, if anyone. She had no idea what a wolf would be doing in this place…. unless…

Anna turned on her heals and began to run. Not once looking back. She knew what was there… a werewolf! How could she be so stupid? Dracula kept werewolves all over his palace! They were his slaves, forced to do his bidding till he no longer needed them… and then God only knew what happened to them.

There was that cry again. Anna stopped running and looked back. She felt herself want to go to the poor creature, see why it was crying. Inside, she could feel the creature was trapped by Dracula as well, struggling in the chains where he had the poor things trapped. She had to find out what was going on.

Carefully, she slipped back down the hall and towards the sound of the crying wolf. She kept her head low and walked toward till she could see what looked like a wooden door with metal bars on it. She leaned forward and looked through the bars.

Sure enough, inside was a young werewolf.

He must have been very young, mid twenties perhaps when he had been changed. His fur was of brownish color and he had a long bushy tail that whipped around constantly. He did not look as strong or as powerful as some of the werewolves she had seen, but he was not sickly or weak. He was thrashing about in his cell. His arms and legs were trapped in chains and his cry were so heartbreaking it was all Anna could do to stop from opening the door.

His ears were flat as he howled and whimpered and cried for help. Anna felt the tears in her eyes.

Perhaps this was a trap. Had Dracula planned this to trap other wolves? Possibly even trap her? But his cries were so heartbreaking and his pain was so evident that she could not let the poor creature stay here. Even though he was a werewolf, she had to help him.

Suddenly, the wolf lifted its nose in the air and sniffed. Anna ducked, not even doubting that the creature could smell her. But instead he started growling and snapping angrily.

"Dracula." She whispered…

Sure enough, she could see him talking with Igor, walking towards the cell, a whip in his hands, a smile on his face.

Anna ran as fast as she could down the hall and hid. Dracula didn't notice her, his mind was on more important matters. Anna could see the glint of the whip and gasped. He wouldn't….

She watched as he walked towards the werewolf's cage and gave a wicked grin.

"Master, the young ones are always the hardest to tame, they do not know when to give up." Igor said with a smirk in his voice.

The werewolf growled and moved toward the door, but the chains held him back. He snapped and barked at the Count, gnashing his teeth, until he was so week he fell to the ground. The sigh broke Anna's heart.

The Master grinned, "Now, now Igor. Sometimes, they just need... a little help, learning their place. In time... He will see who his master is." He said and walked in another direction, past the cell and running his fingers over the steal bars. Within a moment, he was gone.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and went back to the cell that held the werewolf. She looked about the door and saw a the key hanging on the wall. It was far away so if the werewolf did breath through the chains, he could not escape. She took the key down, whispered a prayer of protection to God and entered the cell.

The werewolf stopped crying at once, seeing Anna enter. His ears perked up and his nose quivered.

"Don't be frightened." Anna whispered, "I just want to help you." She gave him a gentle smile and moved towards his paw. The werewolf licked at the paw as Anna moved towards it with the key, as though trying to help her.

"Shhhh..." She whispered, "It's okay." She said and unlocked the first chain. The werewolf became still and allowed her to unlock all the chains around him. When he was finally free, he stretched and shook his fur. It felt wonderful to be free of the metal that held him. He looked at Anna and came over, nuzzling her cheek.

"It's okay, my friend." She said, "Do you know the way back to your pack?" She asked with concern.

He nodded and looked towards the door. He suddenly began to growl. Werewolves had a keen sense of smell and knew when danger was near.

"Dracula's coming back." She thought. She looked to her friend, "Go!" She urged, "Get out of here!"

The wolf looked at her and whined, asking for her safety.

"Don't worry about me." She smiled, "I can take him. Now go!"

The Wolf licked her cheek and quicker than lightning he was out the door and down the corridor.

"I better get back to my own room," Anna though, but just as she rose to move, the chains that had once held the werewolf, shot out and wrapped themselves around her! One chain wrapped around her wrists, another around her ankles and one around her stomach, pulling her back to the stone wall. She moaned and her body struck the wall. She closed her eyes and cursed inwardly. It had been a trap the whole time!

Suddenly, she heard a laughter and a felt a hand under her chin. She opened her eyes to see Dracula before.

"You see, Igor?" He whispered, looking back at his slave, who was staring at Anna with a nasty smile, "All creatures learn their place in time."

"Set me free right now, you blood sucking monstrosity!" Anna demanded, struggling with the chains. The Count smiled and clicked his tongue.

"Oh, Anna. You must not be so nasty or I might decide to keep you here." he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"You know the wolf got away." She said. The Count shrugged.

"Of course, one loss does not damage the victory." He said, "Now that I have you where you might be at a little more of a position to listen..." He said, turning to Igor and handing him the key and then letting his leave, "I think we might as well have another little chat."

"About what?" She whispered.

"How you are going to get out of this one." He smiled and leaned against the wall, "I have all night Anna, please, tell me how you are going to escape."

Anna snorted, "Eventually, you will leave and I will put my plan into action."

"What plan?" The Count asked. "You see, those chain will keep you bound to that wall, until you give me what I want."

"What is that?" Anna spat.

Dracula smiled and looked at her, coming up to her and holding her chin in his hand once again.

"I want you to call me by my first name." He whispered, "I want you to call me Vladislaus. Consider it an exception. I would rather you call me "Vladislaus" than "master" anyway."

Anna snarled.

"It's your choice, my dear." He said, "And I do have all night." He leaned against the wall.

"Just call me Vladislaus." He whispered, "And you will have your freedom."


	8. What He Saw In Her

Anna looked up at the Count, "Give me one good reason why i should call you by your first name, you blood sucking monstrosity."

The Count' grin widened, "Because "Blood sucking monstrosity" does not have the certain ring to it that Vladilaus does."

Anna turned her head away, "Forget it."

"I would not be so hasty if I were you Anna." The Count smiled, "All you have to do is say one simple word and you will be free again."

"Free?" Anna spat, "Free to what? Even if you let me out of this cell, I am still your prisoner!"

"If that is the way you wish to view it, then I shall not stop you. Yes, you are mine, Anna." The Count whispered, "But I am not a cruel man."

"You certainly hide THAT well." Anna spat as she struggled in her chains.

Dracula growled, "Do not try my patience, princess. I am still your master!"

"THE DAY YOU BECOME MY MASTER IS THE DAY I DIE!" Anna screamed, her eyes flooding with tears. Dracula just smiled,

"Of course that will be the day. Then you will join me forever."

"NO!" Anna spat, "You might as well kill me now for I will never, NEVER be with you!" She struggled furiously against her chains.

"You are no good to me dead, Anna… at least not yet." Dracula crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.

Anna trashed in her chains, trying desperately to break free from the metal cuffs that held her still.

"Calm down, Anna." Dracula said, his voice softening, "You will hurt yourself if you do not stop.

"I DON'T CARE!" Anna Screamed, "Anything is better than being here, being with you!" She fell to her knees. The stone of the ground made rough contact with her bone, but Anna didn't care anymore. She felt the weight of the world caving in upon her, as though everything she had feared and fought against had come true.

Dracula watched her in quiet astonishment. She was doing this to herself. The constant torment and anger that filled her seemed to touch him… make his undead heart freeze for a moment.

He had known Anna all his life, even before she was born. When her mother had become pregnant, Dracula had watched her singing to her unborn child from the window. In a thick storm of snow, he gazed upon her mother delivering her, bringing the little princess into this world. Under the safety of a dark cloak, he watched her Christening. He crept into her room and watched her play with toy swords and stuffed animals. He sang to her when she woke up from a nightmare, soothing her before her mother could come…

Anna had always been strong, so full of life. When she was five, she had tried to impress her father and brother by fighting with an adult sword which must have given her a feeling of power, but made her topple over like a little doll. She played in forests and climbed on rocks, she was strong and beautiful… but now…

Now she was what Dracula had never seen her be before…

Lost.

Lost in the notion that she was gone. That all hope of life and love had slipped from her.

And perhaps it had slipped from him to.

The cold stone that was his heart had never felt so vibrant and alive since it laif eyes on Anna. The last of the Valerious… and perhaps the angel he had been waiting for.

"Say my first name Anna." Dracula whispered. "Just say it and all this will be over. You don't have to suffer like this."

"And then what!? You'll dress me up like one of your little toys and play with me! Like you did with Aleera and Verona! Like you did with Marishka!? Go away…"

Dracula stared at her before letting out a sigh. "I said I can wait all evening, and I shall." He snapped his fingers and a red velvet chair appeared as close at Anna as it was possible without her being able to touch him…

"I can wait all night for you to tell me what I want to hear Anna." He crossed him arms and smiled.

"You will have to wait longer than that!" Anna snapped.

XxxXxX

Well into the night, Dracula and Anna stared at each other. Dracula's eyes were a mixture of malice and joy at having the little princess before him.

Anna's eyes were steal. Cold and angery as she looked at the man who had destroyed her family and taken everything she had.

At least until she closed them… and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Dracula looked at her as she slept, chained like a prisoner. Dracula has never wanted her to be a prisoner.

"But you have been a prisoner, have you not, my princess." Dracula whispered as he stood up.

"You have been my prisoner… even before you came to this palace." He knelt beside her and placed his lips onto hers so delicately he wants even sure he was kissing her himself.

When he pulled away, he snapped his fingers and pulled out a warm blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Sleep well, little princess… I can wait as long-"

"Vladislaus…"

Dracula froze. Almost as if he had forgotten the sound of his own name. He turned around as thought not expecting at all what had just come out of Anna's mouth.

"Anna?"

He turned around and looked at her. She was sleeping, but her lips had…

"Vladislaus…" She murmured again. Dracula felt the stone in his chest that had once been his heart leap. He looked at her again,

"You are dreaming, aren't you Princess?" He said gently, reaching out and stroking her hair. "You are dreaming of me."

Anna's lips moved gently with each little breath.

"I know your heart Anna." Dracula whispered, "A pity you do not know it yourself."

"We made a deal." He said gently. "And I do not break my promises."

With a brush of his hand, the chains unlocked themselves from Anna's wrists and allowed her body to fall onto his. She was cold and her skin felt almost hard. Next to her cheeks were two small ice crystals… tears…

Dracula sighed and lifted the girl into his arms. Carrying her from the dungeons, he arrived at the north wing. Were the guest bedrooms and his bedroom lay. Gently approaching one of the rooms, he nodded his head and the doors parted, leading into a warm room that had once belonged to Verona. Decorated with Victorian décor, a brightly glowing fireplace kept the room homely. He smiled as he placed Anna on the bed and covered her with the comforters. She had to be kept warm as did all mortals

"But you are so much more than, Anna." He whispered, leaning down to her, "You are the angel who will revive me…"

One final kiss for the evening was all he headed… her tender lips once more. HE rose and walked to the door. The morning would come soon and he needed sleep as much as she.

As he walked towards the door and looked back once more to gaze at Anna's sleeping form, he felt a tiny smirk spread over his lips. He knew when she woke up the next morning, she would deny ever saying his name.

"At least I know I am in your mind, Anna." He smiled, "Oh, our game has yet to end, little princess… and it still has yet to begin." He blew one final kiss to the sleeping figure on the bed and closed the door softly behind him.

xxxx

And another cliffhanger ensues.

This chapter is dedicated to all the fans that have wanted to see this story updated since last year. I know, I have updated since last May and I feel HORRIBLE about it! Believe me guys, I am going to try to update more and even though the chapters might be short, you will still be seeing them!

Heaven Bless all of you! Especially those who have been waiting for so long. I hope the wait has been well worth it. I love you guys with all my heart and soul! Thank you for being so devoted to "An Unexpected Visitor" :D

**huggggles and love**

Kudos, GBY and LYL:D


End file.
